Vol. 3 Issue 75
Vol. 3 Issue 75 is the eleventh issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 75th issue overall. The issue's name is Absolute Darkness. Synopsis This is a glimpse into the future, where all light has been extinguished, where absolute darkness reigns supreme. A vision where Estacado will embrace once again his power, losing what's left of human inside him. But it is also a glimpse to the ultimate fate of our planet and The Darkness end. But how much of this vision will become truth and what will happen with Jackie with this fear that now resides where his soul used to be. Characters * Jackie Estacado * The Magdalena * Grey * The Kid * Lyman * Clairvoyant * Clairvoyant's Mother * Darklings * The Angelus Plot Summary Previously In the future, the entire world is ruled by the Darkness. The Earth skies are heavy with smog caused by factories devoted solely to covering the land from sun. The world is desolated and the humans that are still alive are slowly dying out. In New York, a squad of Magdalena's are bringing a kid to their base. Suddenly they're attacked by a group of Darklings. They manage to fend them off until Jackie himself appears. As the Magdalena's fight Jackie, a Darkling called Grey takes the kid away. Grey reveals that he's gonna take the kid to the Magdalena's headquarters. He explain that although he serves Jackie, Grey is tired of this life as there're no more enemies to fight. That's why he's eager for some sort of an ending. The kid and Grey come to the Central Station, the main headquarters of Magdalena's. The Magdalena's upon seeing them arrest the two. Meanwhile, Jackie goes to see a monument for Jenny Romano. He's interrupted by his spy master Lyman. He reveals that Grey has accomplished his task. Jackie says that tonight his armies will attack the Magdalena's and wipe out the last enemies he has. As there will be no more enemies, Jackie doesn't need Lyman's services any more and proceeds to kill him. Elsewhere, at the Central Station, Magdalena's prepare the kid for a test. From a chest full of spear shard, the kid must choose the one that belongs to the Spear of Destiny. The kid takes the shard of the Spear of Destiny and is struck by it. He then sees a vision of Magdalena fighting with Jackie and then striking him down with the spear. The kid then reveals that there is a tomb that must be opened. Meanwhile, Jackie mounts an attack on the Central Station. Elsewhere, the kid brings Grey and Magdalena's to a tomb. Back at the station, Magdalena's with with Jackie. They set the station on fire in order to weaken Jackie. Back at the tomb, the group manages to uncover a sarcophagus made of Darkness. The kid then proceeds to open it with a knife. Jackie comes and pleads them to stop, as the sarcophagus contains Angelus. He then orders Grey to stop them, but he doesn't listen. The kid finally opens the sarcophagus and frees Angelus. The freed Angelus then unleashes her power and everything, including The Darkness and Angelus herself is destroyed. In the present, a clairvoyant working in a moving carnival finishes telling Jackie his prophecy for the sixth time. Jackie asks him to read his future again, but the clairvoyant refuses. Estacado then threatens him with a gun, but the clairvoyant tells that killing him will be the first step to his ruined future. Frustrated, Jackie leaves. To be continued... Trivia * Starting with this issue, the numbering of the issues onward changes from the number of issues in separate volumes to number of issues in The Darkness series overall. ** The reason for this change is unknown. Gallery 709390-d75g.jpg|Alternate Comic-Con cover 709389-d75f.jpg|Alternate cover 709385-d75d.jpg|Ditto 709384-d75c.jpg|Landmark cover 705826-darkness 75 001.jpg|Ditto Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3